


不是每只狐狸都是独行侠

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 也许和一只狐狸搞好关系……会有意想不到的收获
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	不是每只狐狸都是独行侠

1.

光照进来了。

中午的体育馆鲜少有人光临，阳光透过小小的窗户在地上投下一片温暖的浅黄色。角名通常喜欢坐在那片光亮的边上，然后把自己的便当放在光里，享受学校里为数不多的、只属于他自己的宁静午休时光。

可是今天他踏进体育馆的时候，那片光亮里坐着一只狐狸。橘色的皮毛在阳光里显得非常有光泽，头上还有一小撮灰色的毛发。它转过头，看向推开体育馆大门的角名。

……它是怎么进来的？角名不禁开始思索，今天早上部活结束的时候还没有出现这只狐狸，那就是上午跑进体育馆里的……

“我好饿。”

这个声音……狐狸说话了？

角名震惊地看着狐狸，狐狸见他没反应，又张嘴了：“我好饿。”

狐狸说话了！！！

2.

角名花了大概十分钟才找回自己的声音，他故作镇定地关上了体育馆的大门，但是手指的颤抖出卖了他仍然处于瞳孔地震中的事实。

我不会在做梦吧？他走到狐狸旁边，蹲下身伸手摸了摸狐狸那条大尾巴上的毛发。是他摸过最顺滑的动物毛发……！看来不是在做梦。

“……我好饿……”狐狸似乎并不介意被摸摸，他仰起头看着顺势坐在旁边的角名，再一次开口说。怎么回事，这只狐狸的关西口音也太浓重了，现在哪有年轻人口音还这么重的……

“你只会说‘我好饿’吗？”角名试探着问道。

“不是，只是因为我真的好饿。”狐狸终于说了一句别的话，它的眼睛紧紧盯着角名随手放在地上的便当盒，咽了咽口水。

狐狸在咽口水！角名当机立断掏出手机开始录像，并用食物引诱狐狸：“你能不能说个笑话，说得好给你吃章鱼香肠。”

狐狸可怜巴巴地看着他：“……我不会说笑话。”

“好吧，那没有章鱼香肠。”角名有些可惜地关掉录像收起手机，自顾自打开便当开始吃了起来。便当里配菜的香气实在是非常诱人，连对食物不那么执着的角名闻了都觉得非常有食欲。

把蛋卷送进嘴里之前，他瞥了一眼坐在边上的狐狸。狐狸依然睁着那双可怜巴巴的大眼睛看着他，嘴角边那片亮晶晶的是什么？不会是口水吧？

“……好吧好吧，没有笑话，只能给你蛋卷。”被小动物这样盯着实在是太有罪恶感了，角名纠结了半天，还是把筷子夹着的那片蛋卷给了狐狸。

两只爪子捧着蛋卷的样子还挺好笑的，好吧，原谅它了。

3.

“我还有个兄弟，可以再给我一点带回去吗？”狐狸很快吃掉了那片蛋卷，它舔了舔自己的爪子，对角名摇摇尾巴。

“……”这只狐狸也太得寸进尺了吧！角名无语，用筷子划了刚才那片蛋卷的四分之一，说道：“只能带这些。”

“谢谢你。”狐狸欣然接受了。角名揶揄道：“你就带这些给你兄弟，他够吃吗？”

狐狸的脸上竟然显出一丝鄙夷：“给他带就不错了，平时我都骗他没找到吃的。”

……这就是塑料兄弟情吗，没想到狐狸的世界也这么真实。

4.

放学回到家的角名翻开手机，想了很久要不要把他拍到的视频传到网上，最后还是放弃了。毕竟，经过后期剪辑的动物说话视频并不少见，自己也没法证明这段视频没有剪辑过。

真是奇怪的狐狸……不知道它的兄弟怎么样了。它会不会把那片给兄弟带的蛋卷也吃掉了？感觉很有可能，它可以继续骗兄弟他没有找到吃的。……它还会再来吗？

角名也不知道自己是不是希望这只狐狸再来找他，不过他还是破天荒地拜托母亲，让她在第二天的便当里多加了一道配菜。

5.

推开体育馆大门的时候，角名果然又在那片光亮里看到了趴在那里的狐狸。

“角名君，你在这里吃午饭吗？”班上的女生对自己打了个招呼，角名点点头，走进了体育馆。

狐狸听到声响，一骨碌爬起身，朝门口小跑了过来。女生见到狐狸，惊喜地喊了一句：“喵喵！”

……喵喵？这是狐狸吧？

不对。“你认识它？”角名问道。女生点点头，蹲下来试图摸狐狸的头，被狐狸矮身躲开了。它直起身把爪子搭在角名的裤子上，眼珠子都快黏到他手里的便当盒上了。

“喵喵你怎么了？以前都会乖乖让我摸的……”女生有些失望地说，随即她咦了一声，嘀咕道，“好像不是喵喵……喵喵头上的毛是黄色的……”

角名看着她自顾自离开了体育馆，又低头看向狐狸，狐狸亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，说：“角名，我好饿。”

……被它听到名字了。角名叹了口气，微微蹲下身把狐狸抱起来，往他吃午饭的固定位置走了过去。

6.

“喵喵是谁？”

狐狸咽下角名夹给它的牛肉，砸吧砸吧嘴，疑惑道：“谁？”

“喵喵啊。”角名提醒它，“刚刚中岛同学说的那只狐狸，你认识它吗？”

狐狸诚恳地摇摇头：“不认识。我不认识叫喵喵的狐狸。”

角名若有所思地给自己也塞了一片牛肉，口齿不清地说：“她说喵喵头上的毛是黄色的，我还以为是你兄弟呢。”

狐狸突然想起来什么似的，它站起身，把前爪搭在了角名的手臂上：“我知道了，应该是我兄弟。他最近在附近和女生们要甜食吃，不过我不知道她们管他叫喵喵。”

“那你为什么不跟着你兄弟一起去吃甜食？”角名问道。

“可是便当比较好吃。”狐狸倏地伸长脖子，叼走了角名筷子上最后一片肉，“谢谢……唔唔……”

……看来还得多带些配菜才行。角名报复性地捋了一把狐狸的大尾巴，手感还是那么好。算了，看在很好摸的份上原谅它吧。

7.

从这天起，狐狸就好像吃准了角名拿他没办法似的，每天中午都来体育馆撒娇打滚要吃的。

“我想吃油豆腐……”

“……明天吧。”

“我想吃饭团！”

“我只是个中学生而已，放过我的钱包行吗！”

尽管如此，第二天角名还是会带着饭团到学校。角名妈妈对此倒是很开心，她表扬角名加入运动部之后食量终于渐渐像个正常的生长期男孩子了，角名心虚地接受了不符合实际的称赞，心想不，他只是在供奉狐狸罢了。

狐狸和他渐渐熟稔起来，也互相交换了一些情报，比如角名知道它有自己的名字叫治，它的兄弟叫侑。

“你为什么会说话呢？”这天中午，角名终于问到了这个关键的问题。

“因为我是附近神社的神。”狐狸说这句话的时候，胡须上还粘着饭粒，怎么看都像是搞笑艺人在说段子。

“噗，有笑到。”角名捂着嘴笑起来。狐狸好像有点急了，辩解道：“我没有说笑话，我是认真的！”

“好吧好吧，大概是关西口音自带的喜剧效果。”角名伸手摸摸它的头，“治君是神，很了不起哦~”

“……你还是不信我嘛。”狐狸气馁地扁扁嘴，它想了想，反问道，“角名为什么没有关西口音呢？”

“诶？因为……因为说标准语比较酷吧。”角名继续揉狐狸的头毛，漫不经心地说道。

“角名为什么不跟朋友一起吃午饭呢？”狐狸继续问道。

角名停下了手，没有回答。

“是被欺负了吗？”

“怎么可能。”角名笑了笑，“我这个身高不去欺负他们就不错了。”

只是单纯觉得和同学们聊不到一起去，一起待着也有点不自在罢了。他只是想要一些个人空间……

“……或许我还没找到能一起吃饭的朋友吧。”他最终抿抿唇，总结道。

狐狸认真地听完后，走到他面前端正地坐了下来，开口道：“我明天开始就不会过来了，作为你喂了我这么多好吃的回报，我可以实现你一个愿望。”

“哦，仙鹤报恩的故事吗？”角名并没有当真，他一如既往地打趣道，狐狸的神色却依然很认真，亮晶晶的眼睛在阳光里显得坚定而温柔。

角名沉默了一会儿，轻声说：“……我想要待在一起，不说话也能感觉很舒适的朋友。同学也好，队友也可以。”

狐狸点点头，用鼻子贴了贴角名的手背，一转身跑没影了。

8.

狐狸真的消失了，后来角名再去体育馆的时候，也再没有碰到过狐狸。听中岛同学说，“喵喵”也很久没有出现过了。

“喵喵真的很喜欢吃甜食……”她的声音有些低落。嗯，我知道，但是喵喵的真名叫侑。

手机里拍的视频也莫名其妙地消失了。角名想，即使真的传到网上，大概也会泯没在宏大的数据流里，或者就像手机里的存档一样莫名消失掉吧。

狐狸的承诺还没有实现。直到国中毕业，角名的体育馆午餐时间也一直都是一个人度过的，虽然他确实很享受独处的时光，但是偶尔，他也会想念那只头上有一撮灰色毛发的毛茸茸的狐狸。这个大骗子……它吃得真的很多。

9.

稻荷崎高中的排球部新入部生大会上，角名躲在角落里打好腹稿，准备一会儿轮到自己的时候，用两句话结束这个无聊的自我介绍。

“大家好，我的名字是宫治。”

这种大会到底有什么意义……等等，宫治？治？

角名震惊地抬起脸，和东张西望在人群里找什么的治交汇了眼神。只是直觉，虽然只是直觉，但是角名就是能够确信，这个粗眉毛的黑头发新生就是那只吃了他将近一学期午饭的狐狸。

他看着治憋笑的脸，也忍不住捂着嘴笑起来，笑得肩膀都在发抖，站在一旁的未来的队友奇怪地看着他。

什么啊，这家伙……还真的来实现他的愿望了，这只自称是神的狐狸。不对，他现在是队友了……

他不再是神明。

END.


End file.
